Because I love her
by TheLonelyFuture
Summary: I was asked by many, why I did what I did for, and to, her.


**Sorry, I'm not that good of a writer but this story has been in my head for a while so I decide to post it. Nott sure if you will like it or not.**

I was asked by many, why I did what I did for, and to, her.

When I was 6 I was asked by my brother, "Why did you talked to her on our first day of school?" I replied "Because, she was the only one that seemed odd to me", and to me, that more than enough reason at the time.

When I was 13 my mother and father began to worry about by relationship with Bella. I was asked by my father, "Why have you spent so much time with her lately, why have you become more protective of her lately?" I replied "Is it a sin? Is it a sin to want to spend time with her? Is it a sin to want to protect her, because if it is; I will sin many more times."

When I was 15 my teacher told my mother she found Bella and me kissing behind the school. My teacher asked me "Do you have no morals, do you have respect for yourself and the people around you. Do you realize doing such a thing is a sin?" Again I replied, "Is it a sin? To love her! If it is a sin to love someone as much as I love her, then I will sin again and again, as long as she is her, I will sin until I die!"

When I was 18 Bella and I graduated. I had so many plans for the future, for mine and Bella's future. The day after Graduate Bella asked me, "Can we break up?"... Again I replied, "Is it a sin? Is it a sin too big for you and me to be together?" I asked.

She replied with a yes. I told her, "I won't let you leave. She replied, "I'm sorry, but I cannot continue to sin. For I wish to go to heaven when I die."

...

Heaven, Bella wanted to go to Heaven, a place I could no longer go, not after everything I've done for Bella, not after what I'm about to do.

...

When I was 6 I meet Bella. Being around her gave me this feeling, I funny feeling. Kind of a tingle in my chest. My mother said she got this feeling when she meet father, it was then that she realized she loved him. Did this mean I loved Bella? If so, I'm glad.

When I was 8 Mike Newton was bullying My Bella. So after school I waited for him behind the school. He was by himself on his way home. "What do you want?" He asked when he saw me staring at him. I replied, "For you to leave Bella alone."

He laughed... so I pushed him down. He fell down onto glass cutting him. When he started to cry, I ran, leavening the teachers to deal with him. I got in a lot of trouble when Mike told the teacher what happened. I ended up getting into 3 more fights with him that month. He broke his arm during the last one.

When I was 15 my Teacher told my parents about me and Bella kissing Each other. Two weeks later I followed her home. When I stepped in front of her I took my father's gun out of my backpack, before she could move, I shot her twice. No one ever figured out, that I killed her.

...

When I was 18 Bella broke up with me, complaining that she could continue to sin, that she wanted to go to heaven. I couldn't have that.

I meet Bella for the last time, to say goodbye.

"I figure, you'll move on, live your life, but for me, my life ended when we broke up." When I finished saying that I took out my Fathers gun, too kill myself in order for her to understand how much I love her.

I went to pull the trigger when I felt a weight push into me, seconds later I shot went off, but I felt no pain. When I came through, I found out I had hit my head, but worst off all, that the shot had hit Bella.

...

When I was 19 I was asked a question, by Bella's Parent's and that question was; "Why Did I shot her?" I kept silent, not giving them the answer they wanted. There was only one answer.

When I was 19 I jumped. When I was 19 I drowned.

When I was 19,

I died.

All I left behind before I jumped, was a note to Bella's parents that had only a few words. Those were "Because I love her".

...

My name is, Mary Alice Cullen. I have sinned many times. I have done so many things, some of which I did regret. But I will never regret; Loving Bella.

Will anyone visit my grave, come to my funeral, and remember me. I don't want them to, I only want them to remember, That I loved Bella More than anything, but If I Could have changed anything, It would be that I meet her, for If I hadn't meet her only I would have been dead.

Mary Alice Cullen

Age - 20

D.O.B - 1901

Sentenced to 20 years for the murder of Bella Swan. The first 15 will be spent in an Asylum.

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
